


I'll Never Let You Go (Don't Ever Forget)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, little!William
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William hasn't really ever dealt with separation anxiety when he was in his littlespace before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Let You Go (Don't Ever Forget)

**Author's Note:**

> @ that anon who messaged me abt little!william: thank you. This isn’t verse, but still non-sexual ageplay so it’s going here. This isn't part of the Little Comforts Verse. But let’s pretend that Cobra and TAI toured together in ‘07 (if they did, kudos to me for guessing), and William has been Gabe’s little for a bit. (as well as Travie’s). I’ll keep that setting, and let you guys read the story. Title from “Summer Hair = Forever Young’ by TAI.

William knew that being clingy was a thing that some if not most littles dealt with from time to time, but up until this point he had proudly claimed to not get separation anxiety from either Gabe or Travie.

In hindsight, he realizes, that’s probably because he had one of them with him the other was gone so he was merely left with a small sense of _incomplete._

Now, however, he doesn’t have either one of them with him at the moment. He’s little, in his bunk on the TAI bus, and alone.

Gabe was only supposed to be gone an hour, on a food run with his band and Carden, and William doesn’t know where the rest of his own band has wondered off to, so he’s left thumbing his phone over and over as he bites his lips. He desperately wishes that he had somebody to cuddle in this moment.

“Papi was supposed to text me when he was coming back…” he whispers to nobody in particular, remembering the conversation they had had earlier as Gabe had departed from the bus.

“What if I annoyed him?” his mind supplies, unhelpfully. He had been pretty persistent on Gabe playing Apples To Apples with him, Nate, and Siska the night before. “What if I annoyed him and he’s gonna ignore me for the rest of the tour?”

“No!” William finally says aloud, throat croaking from mild disuse, shaking his head as he sits up a bit in the bunk. “Papi wouldn’t leave me, that’s dumb…”

Right about then, he hears the door to the bus open, followed by multiple voices laughing and chatting along with footsteps. Usually, he’d burst out and greet whomever had come in, but he didn’t quite feel up to it this time.

William listens as bags are put down and things are put away, fragments of some inappropriate joke are still lingering with the group that’s returned, which sounds like only Butcher, Gabe, and Carden. As things are being put away, the conversation quiets down, almost to a silence, until Gabe’s voice peirces through the air. _“Shit!”_

Footsteps approach William’s bunk, and all he can do is cover most of his face with his hands before the curtain is moved, revealing a very concerned Gabe. “Bilvy! Are you okay, bebé?”

William watches cautiously as Gabe runs a hand through his hair, which has grown _quite_ long, before shaking his head and moving his hands away. “Thought you’d left, Papi. Know it’s dumb, but I just thought…Should’ve texted Poppa…” his words leave him as tears collect in the corners of his eyes, and he squeezes them shut so Gabe doesn’t have to see.

“No, it’s okay, Bilvy. I made a mistake and didn’t text you when I said I would. I’m sorry, and I hope you forgive me for making you think that I was going to leave.” Gabe says calmly, deciding to crawl in the bunk, squeezing them both in.

William doesn’t say anything for a bit once Gabe’s in the bunk, more glad to have his Papi’s arms wrapped around him more than anything, having missed the contact. He turns to Gabe and buries his head to his chest as he cries, and the older man just rubs his back, whispering soft reassurances.

Eventually, William looks up from where he’d been crying, the feeling of dried tears on his cheek as he murmurs a “I forgive you, Papi.”

This is followed by a yawn that Gabe would, under different circumstances, compare to a cat’s. He cracks a small grin as he watches his little slowly falls asleep, body still pressed against his. Everything would be okay.

 

_end._


End file.
